


Like Father, Like Son

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, You know the Stark men both made sex tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: When news comes out that Tony Stark may have a sex tape, Peggy reveals that he wouldn’t be the first Stark to film an intimate encounter.





	

Mid-1990s

Peggy Sousa is only partially paying attention to the program her daughter Evelyn has on the tele. Evelyn has been staying with her parents to help as Peggy recovers from knee replacement surgery. The mention of a familiar name on an entertainment program causes Peggy to lift her head. 

“The big news out of Hollywood today: Does Tony Stark, the multimillionaire son of the late Howard Stark, have a sex tape? An anonymous seller is claiming to have the tape and is asking $5 million dollars for footage of the Stark Industries owner,” the anchor reads off of his teleprompter. 

“I shan’t be surprised if he has one. His father had at least one,” Peggy says. 

Evelyn whips her head around to look at her mother. “Howard Stark made a sex tape?” Peggy nods. “And how do you know this?”

“I saw it many years ago. Your father and Jack Thompson saw it, too.”

Evelyn cannot believe what she is hearing. “So you, dad, and Jack watched Howard Stark’s sex tape. Together?”

“I assure you it was not on purpose. Not long after we began dating, your father and I were staying at Howard’s penthouse while visiting New York. Jack came over for dinner and we decided to watch a film in Howard’s screening room. We should have known better than to turn on the projector without checking what film was on it. As soon as the film began, a woman’s thrupney bits were on full display. Howard appeared a moment later with his dangly-bits poking through the opening in his dressing gown.”

“Thank you, Mum,” Evelyn interrupts. “I get the idea and am rather glad at the moment that he is dead so I never have to look him in the eye.”

“Sorry, darling.”

“What is your mother apologizing for, Evelyn?,” Daniel asks as he enters the room. 

“Daniel, it seems that young Anthony has filmed an intimate encounter so I was telling Evelyn about Howard’s film.”

“Ah, the one with the twins, right?”

“Dad!,” Evelyn yells as she covers her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> British bedroom slang - <http://www.anglotopia.net/site-news/featured/brit-slang-british-slang-bedroom-big-list-71-british-english-words-related-sex/>


End file.
